Given that $a$ is a multiple of $1428$, find the greatest common divisor of $a^2+9a+24$ and $a+4$.
Solution: We can use the Euclidean Algorithm. \begin{align*}
&\text{gcd}\,(a^2+9a+24,a+4) \\
&\qquad=\text{gcd}\,(a^2+9a+24-(a+5)(a+4),a+4)\\
&\qquad=\text{gcd}\,(a^2+9a+24-(a^2+9a+20),a+4)\\
&\qquad=\text{gcd}\,(4,a+4).
\end{align*} Since $4$ is a factor of $a$ and thus $a+4$, the greatest common divisor is $\boxed{4}$.